The Line Between Enemies
by Shini4
Summary: This is a HxD Slash fic. Harry and Draco meet in a club. Will something happen between them they didn't realize? There will be some surprises in later chapters. With enough reviews (10) Maybe I"ll update.
1. Default Chapter

The Characters in this story are not mine. Some may be but you will probably meet them in later chapters, If I decide to write any more on this. The song in this fic is the property of Finger Eleven, it's called 'One Thing' I really love this song, so I knew I had to put it in here. Please read and review and tell me what you think about this fic. Depending on how many reviews I get, I will probably continue on this story.

Thanks,

Shini

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Line Between Enemies 

Prologue

Harry Potter a student of Hogwarts and hero of the wizarding world was sneaking out of his house. The Dursleys would literally kill him if they ever found out where he was planning to go. It seemed to become a habit of his as of late.

As he slid out of the window and landed on the grass, he was glad he didn't make any noise. He found the sidewalk and the light and made his way to a dance club called "The Rave".

He had been going to this club twice a week for the last two years during the summer after Hogwarts and now he was in his seventh year. He finally made it to the club and saw the security guard hanging at the door.

"Hey Harry" the security guard said to him as he made it to the door.

"Hey Willie," Harry replied back.

"Have fun and go on in." He replied holding other people back.

"Thanks." He said as he walked in the club.

As soon as he walked in he heard the music blasting from the speakers and looked around as people were dancing on the floor. He walked over to the bar and got a drink before he went to the dance floor looking for prey to dance with for the night.

As he made his way onto the dance floor he bumped into somebody. He looked up to apologize and his eyes widened and mouth hung open. The others face was gaping like a fish out of water.

Harry grabbed the persons arm and dragged him upstairs to the bar area where they could talk.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry said kind of coldly and surprised.

"If you must know Potter, I came here to dance." He replied back coldly.

"With Muggles?" He asked him.

Draco smiled softly. "I never said I was my father, I may act like him, but I will never be him."

Harry was astonished, he didn't realize that Malfoy didn't want to be a death eater like his father. As that smile appeared on his face though, it made Harry's breath catch in his throat.

"How did you get out without your father knowing?" Harry asked quietly.

"I have to have my secrets too, Potter." Was his reply.

"Fine I won't tell anyone if you won't, it might ruin our reputations." Harry said.

"What reputation Potter, as far as I'm concerned I'm the only one, with a reputation."

"No need to be snooty Malfoy, fine I won't keep your secret, I'll let your father find out about it, and we'll see what happens." He said and started to walk away.

Draco caught his arm and pulled him back toward him.

"You wouldn't dare. You have no idea what my father would do to me. In fact, if he found out this may be the last time you see me, then who would you argue with other then your goody, goody Gryffindor buddies." Draco said urgently.

"Fine, we agree then neither of us will go against the others wishes."

"Fine, wanna dance?" Draco asked Harry, but all Harry did was stare and blink a couple of times.

"Sure, why not, it's not everyday you get to dance with your worst enemy."

"Very true, and it's not everyday I would ask."

Draco took Harry's hand and led him onto the Dance floor. He grabbed Harry's hips and started grinding into them. Harry didn't really care, he was used to dancing that way in this place.

After a few fast songs a slow one came on.

Restless tonight, cause I wasted the light

Between both these times I drew a really thin line,

It's nothing I planned, and not that I can

But you should be mine, across that line.

They stared at each other and then Draco put his arms around Harry's neck while Harry moved his Hands around Draco's waist.

As the song flowed over them, Draco and Harry Laid their heads on each others shoulders.

__

If I traded it all

If I gave it all away for one thing

Just for one thing

If I sorted it out

If I knew all about this one thing

Wouldn't that be something

While they continued to dance the spotlight was shone on them, and the people all made a circle around them. Neither of them noticed and focused only on each other and the music.

__

I promise I might

Not walk on by

Maybe next time

But not this time

Even though I know

I don't want to know

Yeah I guess I know

I just hate how it sounds

Just as the song was about to end, they stared at each other, and held each other's hands and continued to dance.

If I traded it all

If I gave it all away for one thing

Just for one thing

If I sorted it out

If I knew all about this one thing

Wouldn't that be something

As the song ended they looked at each other. It was as if some force was pulling them together. They both leaned forward into a serious lip lock. It was very sweet and it seemed that everything wonderful was put in it, just for that moment.

They each felt as if they were floating and all they could do was feel when they realized they needed air only did they pull away. They looked at each other their visions kind of hazy.

That's when they realized that the entire club was staring at them and the circle formed around them started clapping.

They both looked at each other and smiled, then walked out of the circle and outside of the club. They saw the sun was starting to rise.

"I have to go." Draco said, kind of ruining the moment.

"Yeah, me too." Harry replied back.

"Well, I had fun, Harry." He said not realizing he just called his enemy by his first name.

"Did you just call me Harry?" He asked.

"Did I?" Draco asked questioningly.

"Yes, you did." Harry replied.

"Well don't get used to it." He said returning to his old self for a minute.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts, Draco." He said and smiled.

Draco smiled back at him. He was about to walk off but realized that their hands were joined together.

Draco yanked on his hand pulling Harry back into his arms and kissed him one last time.

As they both separated, they had the same thought. 'Wow, he's a really great kisser.'

They both shook their heads at the thought and left for their own separate ways.


	2. The New Teacher

A week after meeting Draco at the club, it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

Harry had all of his things packed and was ready to go to the train station. Like most times, Harry's uncle couldn't wait to get rid of him. He dropped Harry off and took off back to his own home. Harry mad his way to Platform 9 ¾ and walked through the wall.

He was many of the students boarding the train. Just when he thought about boarding he saw a flash of red hair.

He walked over to the person he spotted and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Harry!" was the exclamation he heard before Ron slugged him one in the arm.

"First off, Ow and second how are you?" Harry asked chuckling a bit.

"Everything is just fine, did you have a good summer?" Ron asked back.

"Yeah it was ok, about as ok as it can be with the Dursleys."

"That's good to hear."

Harry looked at him with a very perplexed look on his face.

"How is that necessarily a good thing?" Harry asked him.

"Well, it was probably better than most summers." Ron answered him.

"Ron, I was with you most of my summers." Harry stated.

"Oh, yeah. I kind of forgot that piece of information."

"Anyway, I think we should board." Harry stated as he looked around him and found that nobody was even left standing on the platform.

"Good idea." Ron said also looking around.

As this was said and done, Ron and Harry boarded the train and looked for a compartment. The first one they found was all girls who were giggling at something. They both shook their heads in a negative and continued on. The next compartment was full of Slytherin's which they quickly shut the door to before they could hear them complain.

The third compartment they found was only occupied by one person. A woman with brownish-red hair who was sitting Indian style on the seat. She had her hands resting on her knees and she looked to be sleeping.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. Harry walked up to the lady and tapped her on the shoulder, but got no response.

"Miss?" he asked trying again. He still got no movement.

When he was about to try again she grabbed his wrist in a soft hold.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to disturb someone while their meditating." As she said this she let go of his wrist and opened her eyes.

Ron and Harry both gasped. She had bright violet eyes. She looked at them and lifted a graceful eyebrow.

"So what did you want?" She asked them as she shifted into a regular sitting position.

"We just wanted to know if we could sit in here with you." Harry answered.

"Of course by the way, I don't think I've introduced myself. My name is Allora Havrid, the new professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts." She said.

Ron and Harry looked at her.

"My name is …" As Harry was about to give it she held up her hand stopping him.

"You're Harry Potter, and your friend is Ronald Weasley, and in about five seconds your friend Hermione Granger will be entering this compartment." All they could do was look at her.

Five seconds later Hermione opened the compartment door.

They just stared at their new teacher as Hermione sat down.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked. After this question she followed Harry and Ron's gaze.

"I don't think we've met, I'm …" As she was about to give her name, the lady finished it for her.

"Hermione Granger." She said.

"How did you know that?" Hermione questioned in disbelief.

And how did you know me and Harry's name?" Ron asked curiously.

"That's an easy one. I'm psychic and sometimes I can read peoples minds. There are also times I just know things without looking for them." They looked at her.

She smiled at them and they just gave her a weird look.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to frighten you or anything, just think about how all the Slytherin's will be acknowledged at all of their impeccable deeds. Also they will not be able to get away with anything."

At this answer they all began to laugh. They all talked all the way to Hogwarts not realizing they were there till the train completely stopped.

"Well, I must take my leave, but before I go, would you mind not telling anybody about my ability?" She told them.

"Of course Professor your secret is safe with us." Hermione answered for all of them.

"Good, I will see you all in the Great Hall." As Professor Havrid said this she walked off of the train and into a carriage.

The others followed her lead and found their own carriages.


	3. Welcome Back

When they boarded the carriages, they got into a loud discussion about their new teacher.

"I think she's absolutely cool, I can't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face when he actually gets in trouble for once." Ron said sort of dreamily.

"Well, I think this year is going to be great, maybe she'll give Snape a run for his money." Hermione said.

"Or maybe her and Snape will hook up so he stops being a complete arse." Harry threw in as his two cents.

Hermione and Ron both looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Are you nuts?" Ron asked.

"No." Harry Stated without giving any more information.

"Then how could you say that?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, I was just thinking that if Snape found a girlfriend, he might turn into a slightly better person." Harry said.

Both Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

"Whatever, Harry." Was the answer from both of his friends.

That was when they realized that the entrance doors were in view.

As the carriage stopped they stepped out and proceeded into Hogwarts.

The familiarity of the place was welcomed by the small group.

They mad their way into the Great Hall where the beginning of the year festivities would start.

Upon setting foot in the Great Hall, they saw that the front of the room already had their teachers situated and their tables were empty awaiting for the great feast to begin.

As they found their seats, they began to talk about their summer and what they did. Harry made sure to leave out the part about the dance club and Draco.

As the tables filled up and the room became slightly noisy all was silenced when the great hall doors opened with a bang and all of the first years approached toward the front.

Each of them looked equally nervous.

As each one of their names were called they were sorted into their houses with twelve of them being in Gryffindor, and six being in Slytherin. The other two houses got a few but the two main were the most popular.

After the sorting was through Dumbledore stood up telling his usual speech of the boundaries with the forbidden forest and Hogsmeade weekends for third years and up.

At last he spoke of the new professor.

"Everyone, this years new professor is Allora Havrid. She will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

As she stood up and waved at being introduced, many of the people in the school was staring at her. She seemed like a being from a fairy tale. Feeling a little conspicuous she quickly sat back down.

Seeing this Dumbledore smiled slightly and with a twinkle in his eye, he announced that the students were allowed to eat.

When Dumbledore sat back down he happened to glance at Severus Snape who couldn't help, but stare at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

He had a twinkle in his eye at seeing this. Feeling like he was too old to play matchmaker, he would just watch as things would transpire.

Unnoticed by Dumbledore, Harry was also watching Snape. He grinned slightly to himself.

'I knew Snape wouldn't be able to resist her.' He thought to himself.

Looking away from his potions teacher he glanced at the slytherin table where a pair of silver eyes were staring at him. He smiled at Draco. Who smiled at him slightly before his attention got turned to Pansy Parkinson.

At seeing the attention he was getting lost. He glared at Pansy threateningly at that moment Draco looked up and saw Harry's face. And his face broke out in amusement.

Harry then blushed slightly and began eating his food he hadn't realized he put on his plate.

His thoughts then returned to those of Draco. He sighed catching this Hermione looked at him.

"Is something wrong Harry?" She asked him worriedly.

"No, Hermione everything is fine." At this both turned back to their food and continued eating.

As Dumbledore looked at Harry he could tell he was in deep thoughts he hadn't missed the look that passed between Harry and Draco.

'I think this will be the year for love.' He thought to himself and smiled.

Severus looked the new professor in awe. He couldn't tell what it was about her but he couldn't seem to look away.

She then glanced in his direction and smiled kindly, he looked at her and returned to his food. This caused her to raise her eyebrow. She then turned to McGonagall and had a conversation about transfiguration.

The meal was nearing a close and all the houses were led to their rooms where they would be for the year at Hogwarts.

This left Dumbledore thinking what kind of surprises were in order for the year.


End file.
